Petropolis (series)
Petropolis (ペトロポリス) is a series of action-adventure platformer-beat 'em up hybrid video games developed by Burst Arts Inc. The creator of this long-running series is Malik Brooks. The majority of the games is centered around the protagonist Thunder Storminski, an anthropomorphic coyote with a tail the shape of a lightning bolt, as he fights against feral monsters known as chimeras. The series, so far, has 39 games developed. Setting The Petropolis games mostly take place in a small group of islands. In the first game, they were referred as the Pentastar Islands, having five islands; the Northern Glaciers (based on the North Pole), Southwestern Islands (inspiring South America, mostly Brazil), Southeastern Islands (resembling Australia and Africa), Eastern Islands (bears a strong resemblance to Asia), and Western Islands (resembles North America). After the first game, there has been an additional four more islands formed by the Chimera King's body parts; the Northeastern Islands (resembles mostly Europe), Southern Glaciers (based on Antarctica), Ocean Islands (resembles Oceania), and the Central Islands, also known as Petropolis. The name of this group of islands has been changed to Petro Islands. There are also areas outside of the Earth, such as Mesozoic Oasis, a space carrier of aliens resembling dinosaurs which made its debut in Petropolis 14, and the Twilight World, which debuted in Petropolis Fighters X. List of games Here is a list of all the Petropolis titles that include the main series and spinoffs. The majority of all the titles were mainly platformer/beat 'em up action, with the Petropolis Fighters ''series being fighting games, ''Petropolis Racers and the Petropolis DASH series as racing games, and Petropolis A as the only RPG. Most of these have been rated E - T, with Petropolis 9 being the only game to receive an M rating due to gore. (NOTE: The titles marked in bold are part of the Petropolis Collection for the Nintendo GameCube) Main games * Petropolis (1995; Super NES, PlayStation (1997 remake)) * Petropolis 2 (1996; PlayStation) * Petropolis Metal Wars (1998; PlayStation) * Petropolis 3 (1999; Sega Dreamcast) * Petropolis 4 (2000; Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Gamecube (2002 remake)) * Petropolis 5 (2001; PlayStation 2) * Petropolis 6 (2002; PlayStation 2) * Petropolis 7 (2003; PlayStation 2, Nintendo Gamecube, Xbox) * Petropolis 8 (2004; Game Boy Advance) * Petropolis 9 (2005; PlayStation 2) * Petropolis 10 (2006; Nintendo Gamecube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) * Petropolis 11 (2007; Nintendo Wii) * Petropolis 12 (2008; PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360) * Petropolis A (2008; Nintendo DS) * Petropolis 13 (2010; Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii) * Petro+ (2010; WiiWare) * Petropolis 14 (2013; Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita) * Petropolis 15 (2015; PlayStation 4, Xbox One) * Petropolis Finale (2018; PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PC) Spinoff games * Petropolis Pocket (1996; Game Boy) * Petropolis Fighters (1997; Arcade) * Petropolis Racers (1998; Arcade) * Petropolis Pocket 2 (1999; Game Boy Color) * Petropolis Miracle Battlers (2000; PlayStation 2) * Petropolis Advance (2001; Game Boy Advance) * Petropolis Super Shock (2002; Game Boy Color) * Petropolis Battle Nexus (2003; Game Boy Advance) * Petropolis Fighters Deluxe (2004; Arcade, PlayStation 2) * Petropolis Voltage (2005; Nintendo DS) * Super Coliseum P.R.O (2006; Arcade, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) * Petropolis DASH (2006; PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox) * Petropolis X (2007: PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS) * Petropolis: Ryuji's Journey (2009; PlayStation 3) * Petropolis Fighters X (2009; Arcade, Nintendo Wii) * Petropolis 0 DASH (2011; PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii) * Petropolis X Mario: Adventure of Worlds (2012: Nintendo Wii) * Petropolis Beast Fighters (2014; Arcade, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U) * Petropolis X Mario 2: Unity of Worlds (2016; Nintendo Wii U) * Petropolis Warped (2017; PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS) Characters Go to: http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Petropolis_characters Soundtrack Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Action Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Platformer Category:Racing Category:Fighting Category:RPG Category:Petropolis Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Multisoft